1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a valve that can be used for example in a device for recirculating the exhaust gases of a motor vehicle internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
An Exhaust Gas Recirculation device (or EGR) usually comprises a cooled channel and an uncooled channel connected on the one hand to the inlet circuit of the internal combustion engine and on the other hand to a tapping made in the high pressure zone of the exhaust manifold of the internal combustion engine. The two channels are connected to one another by a valve, called the “by-pass valve”, that regulates the flow of the exhaust gases between the cooled channel and the uncooled channel. Such a recirculation device allows a portion of the exhaust gases to be reutilized in the mixture fed into the internal combustion engine.